<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Side of Reconciliation by Yakarmi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317864">A Side of Reconciliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakarmi/pseuds/Yakarmi'>Yakarmi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots Navigating Kink and Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Awkward Dates, Butt Plugs, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakarmi/pseuds/Yakarmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have been sleeping for far too long without talking about their feelings. Join them on their first date and a level of awkwardness only they can achieve.</p><p>---</p><p>Draco squirmed slightly in his chair, uncrossing and recrossing his legs to hide the small shift of his bum. Thankfully, the pristine white tablecloth of the muggle restaurant hid the dirty stain of his growing problem. Flushing a bright red, he looked up to his dinner companion. Harry, the bastard, was looking quite pleased with himself. He was wearing a Mona Lisa type smile that told you he was hiding a secret.</p><p>Draco, and his oversensitive arse, were lucky enough to be sharing that secret with him.</p><p>Sequel to "From Prince to Pet" but can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots Navigating Kink and Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Side of Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In honor of my finals finally being over, I have written the sequel to "From Prince to Pet." Definitely not as kinky but packed with feelings. Please enjoy and Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco squirmed slightly in his chair, uncrossing and recrossing his legs to hide the small shift of his bum. Thankfully, the pristine white tablecloth of the muggle restaurant hid the dirty stain of his growing problem. Flushing a bright red, he looked up to his dinner companion. Harry, the bastard, was looking quite pleased with himself. He was wearing a Mona Lisa type smile that told you he was hiding a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and his oversensitive arse were lucky enough to be sharing that secret with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Draco said over his wine glass, trying for a more comfortable and natural position again. “When you asked me on a date this isn’t what I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who asked to meet before the restaurant,” Harry said, swirling the deep red liquid in his cup. The whirlpool that developed in the cup translated to the small implement stuck inside Draco. The plug began to shift, twirling around in a tight spiral. Draco jolted up in his seat, biting back a yelp and glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” he hissed under his breath. He glanced around the dining room nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as though the eyes of the other patrons were all on him. Like the red staining his cheeks allowed them to see through his fine-pressed suit and trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the word to stop it,” Harry reminded him, still gently rotating his wine glass. “Anyways, you were the one who practically jumped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to comb your hair,” Draco grumbled as a defense, hiding his face in his own wine glass. Harry finally set his cup down, relaxing his hand on the table between them. Draco relaxed a bit in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry said with a frown. “I thought it came out pretty alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked like a porcupine,” Draco countered stiffly, sniffing his nose up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.” Draco rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Draco had arrived at Harry’s house, the scarred wizard had walked out with his hair so poorly gelled back that clumps had formed into quill or feather-like appendages. The man looked like he was about to stab someone with his head. Draco had no choice but to shove him against the wall and bring their lips together violently. He snuck his hands up to the brown quills and undid whatever enchantments were causing the hair to look so unnatural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hence the butt plug currently vibrating in his arse. A sweet, sweet punishment. Draco was willing to bear it as long as it meant Harry didn’t look like a wild animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it was that bad anyways, none of the muggles had seemed to notice his discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do people talk about on dates?” Harry asked, leaning back into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you mean the savior doesn’t have an endless line of suitors to go out with every night?” Draco teased. Harry frowned and mused his hair, a nervous habit Draco had seen him do countless times. Another good reason Draco had broken the enchantment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of offers but… Never felt right, you know?” The slight downturn in the corner of Harry’s mouth coupled with the distant green eyes he turned up towards the ceiling was adorable. Draco wet his lips. “Haven’t had much experience to be honest. With Ginny it was easy, I’d known her and her family for so long. And then that time with Cho… it didn’t go too well. She had expectations I couldn’t meet and I’m pretty sure it’d be the same with anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made the poor girl cry.” Draco scoffed, playfully twisting his features into the look he’d used time and time again to tease ‘Potter’ at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter the heartbreaker,” Draco spat out, directing his gaze nonchalantly to the sky mostly to hide the hint of a smile. “That’s what they called you, you know. So little tact, hardly a gentleman if you ask me. As for myself…” Draco brought his steely gaze back to Harry’s and lowered his volume to a whisper as if he were sharing a particularly sensitive secret. Bits of anger were startling to burn behind Harry’s usually brilliant gaze. It was beautiful. Draco loved how he could rile him up. The hand holding his wine glass left the stem to rest on the table. Harry’s attention followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can ask any Slytherin, including Blaise.” His fingers started their slow trek to where Harry’s was clenched lightly around the stem of his glass. “I treated them quite…” His hand reached Harry’s and he gently pried the hand to lay flat on its back, tracing the small wrinkles with his own fingers. He leaned forward before finishing in a low whisper. “Splendidly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s reaction was immediate as he curled a finger quickly, driving the, rather thick now that he thinks about it, butt plug into his prostate. Draco jerked, eyes widening as he let out a small squeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flung himself back into his chair, the hand that was caressing Harry’s now covering his mouth. He glared at the mirthful squint of Harry’s eyes as he took yet another sip of his wine, probably to hide a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco willed himself not to look to the other patrons. Whether or not they saw was none of his concern. He straightened his back and crossed his hands over one another. Thankfully, their server took that time to bring their meals over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget I have the power right now, Draco.” The way Harry’s voice curled around his name had Draco suppressing a shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned and cut a small bite out of his steaming chicken franceses. Harry remained looking annoyingly proud of himself as he carved into his own steak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous?” Draco finally responded after they’d had a few bites. It came far too late of course, he knew that, but he had to say something. The veil of confidence he had risen around himself started to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chewed around his bite, examining Draco’s face. He was sure it must be awful, even after calming down his face was pale enough to keep the ghost of a blush across his cheeks. Anxious under the extreme scrutiny from his date, his mouth had contorted to the sneer he’d used to defend himself against the world when he was a teenager. If anything was sure to disgust Harry, it was this horrid reminder of the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, what he saw in Harry’s face was a softness that could only be described as fondness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harry answered simply when he had swallowed. Draco thought the blush on his cheeks might’ve gotten brighter and it wasn’t any sort of ‘residual’ coloring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although! I like to think I’ve gotten better at the whole gentleman thing since Hogwarts. I’ve held the door open multiple times just today,” Harry joked, but Draco just looked down at his hands. The mention of Hogwarts reminded him of something he had been meaning to say for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Harry’s eyes drilling into him and he knew he had to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Draco squeezed his eyes shut, realizing he was too cowardly to say this while facing the world outside his own self. “Although it doesn’t begin to cover what I feel or what I did, I’m sorry. I committed so many atrocities against muggleborns, against the wizarding world… and you.” Draco breathed out the last word a little breathlessly. Maybe it made him selfish but his crimes against Harry were all he was really nervous about. “It was my goal in school to make your life hell. I should have known better and now you’re- you’re- with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just,” Draco was rambling. Something he never did, prided himself in never doing. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand covered his and his eyes flew open to see Harry’s serious expression. Not unlike the one Draco was often on the receiving end of in the bedroom, but this time lacking the lust that usually fell behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were a cowardly, loathsome, vile little person,” Harry said, looking Draco straight in his eyes. His hand slipped away and Draco’s heart leapt into his throat. “To quote Hermione at least. And I’m not inclined to disagree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bit his lip and robotically went back to eating, staring down at the yellow-y chicken in front of him as his jaw moved up and down. Up and down. Harry was still looking at him, and Draco didn’t want to see how. He’d finally done it, finally driven Harry away. He didn’t know when Harry became so important to him, but he was now. And he was gone. Draco should get up and leave, hope to never see Harry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large sigh interrupted his thoughts and Draco found the courage to look up towards the Golden boy who was much too valuable for an ex-Death Eater like Draco. His nose was wrinkled and a hand deep in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think we’d be having this talk tonight.” Harry looked away for a moment, presumably for a way to let Draco down. “But I have thought about it. You know, the fact that you used to be a Death Eater. I see the mark on your arm every time we have sex, obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco flinched. Coarse words. Harry was always blunt. So this wasn’t going to be an easy let down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I even spoke about this with Ron and Hermione. After we’d done it a few times and it was past the hate sex. I didn’t think this would go on this long. Or lead to a date.” Harry absently gestured to the table. Him discussing their relations with the rest of his little trio was news to Draco, but he should have figured. Normal people told their friends about shagging an ex-Death Eater. Or even the savior of the wizarding world, for that matter. Although Draco hadn’t been able to tell Goyle, Blaise or Pansy yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Draco,” Harry said, looking to catch his eyes. Draco avoided them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry insisted. Draco hesitantly looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco for the first time in his life was unable to read a person’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you did in the past was completely inexcusable,” Harry continued. “I know that, Hermione knows that, Ron knows that, hell the entire wizarding world knows that. But what’s most important is that I truly believe you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt his hopes reanimate from wherever Draco had just buried them into his throat. He wanted to puke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a child, just like me,” Harry said again, this time biting his lip and looking down. “With a vastly different upbringing that came with vastly different views and values. Still, we were both raised to be, for all intents and purposes, child soldiers for two opposing sides of a war. But you’ve changed now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s heart skipped a beat as he stared enraptured at Harry as the awkward boy he used to bully shifted uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And while yes, you’ll probably have to work your entire life to prove it to everyone else, you’ve already proven it to me. And at least I forgive you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry resolutely clenched his jaw, his mouth a line. Their eyes met and it was like some new understanding could flash between them. Harry was done talking. Draco opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, feeling like he was gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Draco started, not knowing what words were going to come out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened as though he had just forgotten something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and uh, sorry about the sectumsempra! It… it nearly killed you…” Harry trailed off, shrugging slightly. “My bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco barked out a laugh. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was getting an apology from the mighty Harry Potter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything I think that moment brought out my masochistic tendencies so I guess it turned out for the better?” Draco joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, nothing says ‘I like being spanked in the bedroom’ quite like bleeding out on the bathroom floor.” Draco could taste the sarcasm and for the first time he wondered if Harry felt the same self loathing he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t either of our finest moments,” Draco placified, settling for a line in the middle. “I did, afterall, try to curse you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you my test dummy,” Harry argued back and Draco quirked an eyebrow and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still your test dummy,” he said, leaning forward and reaching across to gently touch Harry’s tie. “Just for much more… pleasurable thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry bit his lip, as if deciding, and gently removed Draco’s hand. Draco felt his heart hammering and the uncertainty coming back. Maybe now he would be rejected. Maybe Draco’s touch had woken up some deep seated hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of telling Draco that he never wanted to see him again, Harry picked up his wine glass and held it out with a large smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To being child soldiers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The turn had him in whiplash. “What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A toast.” Harry raised his glass a little higher in emphasis. “Ron, Hermione and I do this whenever we have dinner together. Hermione’s idea, although we had to shorten it. She originally wanted to say ‘to being child soldiers fighting the previous generation’s war.’ Didn’t quite roll off the tongue, a bit redundant, so we shorted it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco could definitely see that. While he had begrudgingly admitted that the witch was incredibly intelligent a few times, she was still a bit too serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that works.” Draco shrugged and raised his own glass. “To being child soldiers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clinked their glasses and drank, Draco perhaps chugging a bit more than he should. This conversation definitely warranted that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this definitely wasn’t the best conversation for a first date,” Harry mumbled over his own glass. Draco noticed it was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It had to happen sometime, why not tonight?” Draco laughed quietly. And awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, if we’re over all that for now…” Harry trailed off and Draco wasn’t sure how to feel about the glint in his eyes. It held promises of times past and more. Draco swallowed hard. He wanted it. He wanted it a lot but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco started, uncertain of himself. “Tonight can we… take it easy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked up to Harry as if scared of the answer, but all he got was an easy smile. Harry reached across the table again to grip both of Draco’s hands. He held one up to kiss Draco’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Harry said quietly. “You know that. We can do whatever you want to do tonight, if anything at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tried to cover his smile and as he didn’t succeed, Harry’s smile only grew wider. Draco thought, not for the first time, that he must have done something amazing in a past life because nothing he did in this life was good enough for him to deserve this. This amazing man who could look past all his faults to hold his hands here in a public restaurant, look into his eyes, and tell him he was worth while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” Harry called softly and Draco looked back up to where Harry was holding his hands. “You don’t have to look at me like that. Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m something amazing. Nothing I’m doing is amazing, nothing- nothing I’ve done for you…” Harry looked away for a moment and Draco huffed out a little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may think so but I think that right now, you are the most amazing wizard to ever exist.” Harry looked uneasy and Draco felt the need to clarify. “Not because you defeated the Dark Lord or anything, but because of who you are right now as I talk to you. You know… I, uh, I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked speechless for a moment before looking down to the almost finished steak on his plate and back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you maybe want to skip dessert?” Harry asked, Draco’s eyebrows shot up. Harry caught the glance. “We can just hang out after or something. I mean, I like you too and whatever is fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled Harry’s hand over to him and, forgetting they were in a public space for a moment, brought a finger to his mouth, licking it before sucking lightly. He caught the near silent noise as Harry inhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s skip dessert,” Draco agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paid and left with very little conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shoved Draco against the door as soon as it shut and their lips crashed together desperately. Draco moaned at the crushing sensations that hit him. All the sudden everything was too hot and he was acutely aware of the buttplug still lodged in his arse as it shifted with his crash into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled back for a moment, mere inches away from Draco’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” He panted and Draco leaned forward to nip at Harry’s lower lip, enjoying the way Harry’s mouth seemed intent on following his as he pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes,” Draco said. “Let’s just fuck. Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes,” Harry parroted and Draco leaned back to laugh. Harry caught his narrow jaw in his hands and brought it back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Harry whispered, leaning in next to Draco’s ear. “You look at me when you laugh like that. Especially,” Harry licked his lobe, biting down gently. “When you look this delicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco could feel the burn of his face and when Harry pulled back to as if to admire his handiwork, Draco just stood there, silent, red and panting. Harry smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are so pretty when you’re like this,” was all Harry said and suddenly they were kissing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt as though he might die when Harry licked against his lips. It was electrifying. He gasped and grasped at Harry’s back desperately, needing something to hold him up. Maybe it was the tension of the dinner, the release of finally telling Harry fucking Potter that he liked him, or hearing him say it back, but Draco had never been this turned on by simply making out in his life. Whatever the cause, he knew for certain that the only person that could make him feel this way was standing right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plug in his arse started to vibrate again and Draco let out a loud moan, legs turning to jelly as he slumped against the doorframe. Harry started to hungrily kiss and nip at the skin of Draco’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I mark you?” Harry asked, mouth still nuzzled up to Draco’s neck. Draco’s heart skipped a beat and his dick, already hard, twitched. He found the strength to push against Harry more and his hands scratched at his back, bunching Harry’s shirt as if he had the strength to flush them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin yes,” Draco moaned out. “Yes, yes, please do.” He was babbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned deeply, biting down at a small patch of skin of Draco’s neck harshly. He sucked and licked at the spot for a hickey Draco knew would last for days. He always bruised easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothes.” Draco demanded, tugging at the back of Harry’s shirt again. Harry hummed against Draco’s neck in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed first,” Harry responded, scooping his arms below Draco’s legs and lifting him up. Mouth still attached to Draco skin, Harry carried Draco almost automatically up to his bed. This was the moment Draco determined that the strength was one of the best parts of dating an auror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dumped Draco onto the bed rather harshly, hurrying to unbutton his shirt. Draco laid stunned on the bed, watching as Harry revealed more and more of his tanned and toned chest. He’d never paid much attention before, but now he wanted nothing more than to lick at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turned over onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed to reach Harry. He stretched out a hand towards the start of the line of hair disappearing into his pants as soon as Harry had finished undoing his last button. He never reached skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead Harry caught his hand and turned a smirk down to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting a little excited are we?” Harry crouched to his level. “What about your clothes, hun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t have time to register the new pet name as Harry shoved him back onto his back and, in an impressive display of wandless magic, vanished Draco’s clothes. His wand thunked softly on the bed and he quickly moved it to the nightstand. He almost didn’t care that his clothes cost almost as much as the albino peacocks that used to roam around the mansion. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those were expensive,” Draco gasped and Harry just flicked his wrist causing the plug to vibrate faster. Draco’s back arched off the bed, mouth open in a silent gasp. Harry licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can pay for new clothes,” Harry whispered, shucking off his pants and climbing on the best over Draco. “But this…” Harry gestured over Draco’s nude body. The hungry look he gave him almost made Draco forget about the embarrassment of being stared at. “This image right here is priceless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Draco swore and reached up again. This time Harry let Draco touch him, let him drag his hands down his chest and abs in wonder. Harry reached down to stroke slowly at Draco’s cock and the blond man’s hands came to a sudden stop. As he tried to buck up into the sensation. Harry maneuvered so that he was holding Draco’s hips down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow and steady wins the race,” Harry teased, trailing his fingers over Draco’s tip and licking at Draco’s chest. He groaned in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just fuck me,” Draco begged, voice a little whiney. He was more than just a little satisfied by the slack-jawed look Harry had at his words. He knew how to get what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Draco begged again, drawing the word out. “I need your cock, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name seemed to snap Harry out of it as he moved down and gave Draco’s cock a long lick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Harry said and removed his hand from his cock, instead bringing it to trace Draco’s stretched hole. “But first…” Harry pushed the jeweled end. “We should remove this now shouldn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bit his lip and nodded vigorously even though Harry wouldn’t see it. The man just continued and Draco saw him mouth a spell before a lubed finger touched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll hurt to pull it out if you’re dry,” Harry explained without needing to be asked and slipped a finger in next to the plug. Draco whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Harry,” Draco moaned and Harry cursed, saying another spell. He felt the plug inside him slick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh, it’ll be alright,” Harry cooed, working his finger around the plug. Draco tried to wiggle his hips. Harry’s hands squeezed on his pelvic bone. “Stay still for me. Alright, hun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pet name again. That term of endearment. He loved it. Merlin it was only their first date and Draco was falling hard already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pull it out now,” Harry said and then immediately pulled it out in one yank. Draco hissed at the slight burn, but then Harry was touching him again. Stroking his cock, biting at his inner thighs… Harry placed his mouth over the head of Draco’s cock and then suddenly it was all too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shout perhaps more high pitched than he would like to admit, Draco came. His head pushed into the mattress as he spasmed and tried to lift his lower body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming down, Draco heard Harry chuckle softly. He was sitting up and petting one of Draco’s thighs affectionately, half lidded eyes regarding him with a softness Draco was sure he didn’t deserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tried to lift himself up on his forearms, failing as his body was too weak. Loose limbed, he decided to just turn over and curl his upper body around Harry’s back. He buried his face in Harry’s hip before looking up to the wizard who was way too happy to have a former Death Eater in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want help?” Draco asked, looking pointedly Harry’s still very hard erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Harry said as he reached down to run his hand through Draco’s sex-mussed hair. “You don’t have to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked a little hesitant before nodding and Draco pushed himself up so that he could reach Harry’s cock. Draco revelled in the small “oh” Harry’s mouth formed when he touched it, trailing a finger up the length. A bead of precum shined at the tip and Draco took hold of the entire length, using his thumb to swipe at the wetness. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t close your eyes,” Draco chided. “I like your expressions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked back down at him a little awed and Draco smiled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few minutes, Draco toyed with Harry’s dick, marveling at all the different expressions and sounds he was able to draw out of his lover. He basked in the warm, loving gaze that filled Harry’s eyes every time they made eye contact. He wondered if maybe this is why he usually wore a blindfold, why Harry liked taking him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dismissed it as a stupid idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry came he let out a choked gasp, lips moving as if forming Draco’s name and he never felt more satisfied as in that moment. Nothing was better than watching Harry come undone at his hands. Draco licked the remaining cum off his hands, enjoying the blissed out and awestruck look he got from Harry as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Draco hummed, propping himself up a little better. “Guess it’s my turn to clean us up. You keep your flannels in the closet, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and Draco got up, walking to the bathroom before remembering something and stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Draco turned around. “Before I forget, you’re going to have to lend me a pair of pajamas. Since you decided to vanish my garments, I obviously don’t have anything here. Certainly not anything to spend the night at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little uncertain about the whole dinner scene and trying to push emotions into the smut scene. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>